The Prophecy of The Last Hope
by prezadente
Summary: She was the unknowing savior to the one who could not be saved. Isabel was a nephilim, her father was Satan, Lucifer. She has a short amount of time left in order to redeem her Father. And in order to find out how, she must find the Book containing the Prophecy of The Last Hope. All the while fighting off the hoards of demons, that do not want Lucifer to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

"...and so God sent the Moon and the Sun to the Earth to tempt and lure the one he alone could not save."

* * *

Lucifer was no stranger to having sex with a human. In fact he thrived upon it, enjoying their fear, and sorrow once they learned who it was they were with, and the fact they were automatically damned afterwards.

So Lucifer didn't think much about the young maiden, who's name was Maryah, that approached him in the bar. He usually camped out here looking for fresh souls to corrupt, and Maryah who had long brown hair, and green eyes, seemed like fresh meat. He had his usual disguise on, the one that strongly resembled his true angel form just taking away the wings and glow. His short blond, curly hair, slightly pale skin, and dark blue eyes, was bait for humans who deemed him approachable.

He led Maryah to the back of the bar, into one of the more private rooms. Going through the usual "routine". It was when he released himself inside of her, that he paused. She didn't burst into flames, or start dying like everyone else.

Humans normally die when the devil is inside of them, is one with them. Maryah simply looked at Lucifer and smiled. Lucifer smiled back contemplating showing his true form which surely kill her, but instead erased her memories and fled the bar.

* * *

Maryah had woken some time after, and managed to get home. She was confused to why she had woken up in one of the bars playrooms, but didn't find any signs of rape.

She wasn't aware of the dark shadow observing her every move, trying to understand how it was possible for this human to even be alive. It was on the third day that he had been following her that he smelled it, and could see it. She was pregnant. With his child. A nephilim.


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven was in chaos. No one was prepared for this, and all the angels were trying to figure out who among them, was the father. The father of the nephilim that just appeared on Earth.

"Michael! Michael! Have you heard? A nephilim has just appeared on Earth!" Michael who was by no means nosy, only simply following the orders his Father gave him, attempted to ignore the chaos caused by the appearance of a nephilim.

"Yes I have heard. However, if it is not Fathers wish for us to know who fathered the child, then I have no interest in finding out. Gabriel you should keep that in mind as well." Gabriel sighed, sometimes he wished he could be a calm, cool, and collected as his older brother. But as always he got caught up in the gossip of the other angels.

"You are right brother. If Father wished for us to know he would have told us."

It was then that a voice, a voice made of the wind, spoke to them in their minds. 'Come to the palace. Come to me.' And so without hesitation Michael and Gabriel left, to meet their Father.

* * *

He had been here for a long time, they had seen him many times, but no matter how many times Michael, and Gabriel saw the aura of God, they were always left breathless with his beauty.

"My children, I'm aware that you have heard of the nephilim that lays within one of the daughters of Eve. I know you wish to learn the name of one of your brothers who fathered the child." Gods voice echoed through the room.

Gabriel responded, "Well...only if that's your wish Father, we only know what you need to tell us."

"Very well, a long time ago I lost someone close to me. Someone very close to all of us. I promised I could save everyone, and it seems as if I cannot save him."

Michael responded, automatically naming the one being that Father could be talking about. "Lucifer."

"Yes son, your brother was cast away long ago, and was doomed to his life in hell. His life as evil, his life as Satan. However I cannot bear this any longer. Which is why his going to be given a choice."

Michael was shocked. A choice? Lucifer? As much as Lucifer hurt everyone, as much as he caused pain to his Father and children?

"Now, now son, I know what you are thinking. However, I need to try to save him. A prophecy that has been long hidden away, has now been activated. For the end of times is near. There is a book on Earth with this prophecy. For eons, the book has been blank, but now it is writing itself. The mother of the nephilim, was born of the moon and the sun. She will come back to me once the child is born. And until the child reaches the age of 17 years, they will be raised by their father. Your brother."

Gabriel and Michael stood there in shock. Lucifer? Satan was the father of the nephilim? He was a father?!

"But Lord, is it safe? He doesn't have the love to care for a child! Nephilim or not, he shouldn't be able to...", Gabriel whispered.

"Your brother is changing, it is now or never. He is running out of time. My two sons, you will be sent to Earth to monitor him. And once the child is born you will also watch her."

This time it was Michael who spoke. "Her? The nephilim is female?"

There was a smile this time in God's voice. "Yes, she is the first female with angelic powers. Lucifer has a daughter.

* * *

He stood on top of the apartment building they were in. She was asleep now, having become exhausted from the pregnancy that was becoming more full term.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know why he hadn't killed her yet. He didn't know why he had emotions all of sudden. He raised his hand to the sky. He felt so close, he felt as though if he reached high enough he could touch it. Touch what had been so far out of his reach for centuries. Home.

But he retracted his hand and stuck it in his trench coat pocket. Fear of rejection, fear of the same pain he experienced during the fall, came back to him.

Knowing that she would sleep for the rest of the day, he unfolded his black wings, and flew away, to find a soul he could mess with.

And as he left, the skies darkened, and rain poured. The tears of a Father, upset that his son had become so consumed by fear. Fear that kept him out of touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Maryah was in labor. The child was coming. Lucifer had stayed with her all day, not saying anything, not touching, but simply watching.

She squirmed as the contractions started, and soon started screaming. Lucifer knew she would not live past the birth, but he still questioned how she was able to live this long to begin with. Why he let her live.

He wanted to kill her, ever since he saw Maryah, he wanted her to die, but there was something holding him back, something...

The child was getting closer to coming out, Lucifer could feel the energy approaching. The bundle of angelic powers.

* * *

"Let me see her..." Lucifer looked up at Maryah, who had just now acknowledge his presence. She didn't scream, or question as to why he was there.

He picked the child up, it was then that he realized that she said "her."

The child was indeed female, with silvery blond hair, and piercing blue eyes, eyes so blue that they were inhuman. The baby did not cry, but only looked around, especially at Lucifer.

Lucifer handed Maryah the child. She cradled her against her breast, and then looked at Lucifer.

"Thank you...Lucifer."

He was almost about to respond with "Your welcome." until he realized she said his real name. A name she shouldn't know.

But when he looked upon the bed, Maryah was gone, the window was open, and a dove flew in the distance. The baby was sitting upright on the bed, already ahead of her time, watching Lucifer.

He didn't know what happened that moment, he didn't understand the feeling that now consumed him. "Isabel..."

* * *

_And now the first page of the prophecy has been written, the sun and moon has returned to heaven._


End file.
